Packet-switched networks rely on the efficient transmission of packets across network links. Malicious entities often attempt to disrupt this efficient data flow using denial-of-service (DoS) attacks whereby a network device is flooded with a large volume of network traffic. The resources and bandwidth of the network device are then consumed in handling this flood of network traffic. As a result, the network device is forced to begin dropping packets associated with legitimate packet flows, thus reducing throughput and quality of legitimate network services provided by the network device.
The use of the same reference symbols in different drawings indicates similar or identical items.